


We fell in love in a little Mountain Town

by CtrlAltDelicious



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, From Sex to Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Bottom! Kyle, Mostly Top! Cartman, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Top! Craig, Unrequited Love, experimenting, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDelicious/pseuds/CtrlAltDelicious
Summary: Eric Cartman is hopelessly in love with Kyle and desperately trying to get his attention.Kyle is trying to manage a perfect GPA, babysitting his best friend and his strange new feelings.Stan is in a downward spiral and everything is crashing down around him.Kenny doesn't understand why he can't seem to stay away from his asshole classmate, Craig Tucker.





	1. Sweet as Cherry Wine (Eric Cartman)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle with me :) If anyone wants any recommendations for kyman reads (or other gay south park fics) I have A LOT. Not much Stendy-it's more of a plot device. Main focus in regards to Stan is KylexStan friendship. Btw some words may be spelt differently to you because I'm Australian (Favourite/Favorite).  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Katie

Eric Cartman could never pinpoint the moment he knew he was in love with Kyle Broflovski. He knew there was a time where he didn’t feel this way about him, back in elementary school. Maybe his constant jabs at Kyle were a way to cover his affections, or maybe he just liked the way he knew how to get under Kyle’s skin, make him shout with a quiver in his voice, an octave higher than normal, and out of breath after a long, defensive rant about the rights of foreigners or illegitimacy of Jewpracabras. He had always loved the sense of power and triumph when he succeeded in angering the Jewish boy, loved the way he made him feel—even if just temporarily—that he had some control over him, and that things were not entirely other way around.

Maybe it was the time in eighth grade when Kyle had begun ranting to the three of them at lunch about a bigoted, egotistical boy in his Mathletics club for 25 minutes, with clenched fists and passion in his hazel-green eyes, and every time he said the other boys name Eric could feel a hollow pit in his stomach and a brain full of swarming ideas about how best to get Kyle's attentions fixated on only him.

Perhaps it was when the four boys had been staying at Stan’s house the night of Kenny’s 16th, when Stan’s family had been off at a weekend Broadway marathon and Shelley had left for Colorado State University. Stan was explaining that he didn’t think anyone would love him as much as he loved Wendy, like a white-hot flame had engulfed his entire body with want, with no outlet because his feelings were not returned. Eric thought he knew the feeling. 

When one late afternoon, while Kyle had his first shift at South Park Souvenirs (why would anyone want to remember this pace?), the remaining three boys were playing the new release of No Man Was Left and drinking embarrassingly feminine vodka cruisers that Eric had discovered in his basement refrigerator, and Stan said he was worried about Kyle because he’d told him he thought maybe “he was asexual, or maybe just too fucked up to want anyone in this boring little mountain town”. Eric had immediately become defensive and said Kyle was just a prude. Though Stan had been too tipsy to look into what he assumed was another of Cartman’s regular Kyle insults, Kenny had given him a sad smile though gab-toothed teeth and said it was too bad because throughout the years Kyle had really become “sex on legs” and Eric, through the confidence of alcohol had laughed and said something like “his hair would be great to pull on while he sucked my dick”. Stan had broken into a fit of delirious giggles, “Not your balls?” and Kenny grinned back.

He wondered at what point thinking about guys was considered ‘gayyyy’ and if kissing his ginger friend’s pale thighs while they bickered about their religion would be okay. He thought about Kyle’s thighs a lot.

He liked that Kyle could keep up with him. He was smart and quick to come up with a venomous retort and he didn’t brush him off the same way Stan and Kenny would when they heard of his newest plans. Kyle was invested. Every time someone new came to South Park State High he could bet on Kyle making his way over to them sometime throughout the day to warn them about Eric Cartman. That they should stay away from him because he could manipulate you, wrap you up in a scheme that had you thinking you were the one that had everybody fooled—Kyle would tell them that only he knew how to deal with Cartman, and that they should stay away.

So when a girl named Tori Manella started at their school the first day of Junior year, with long golden hair and legs that went for miles, and told Kyle she though Eric sounded intriguing, he wasn’t all too surprised when his ginger friend had gotton angry at her, and in an ironic Cartman-eske manner told her to “fuck off back to where you came from”. Kyle had simply had enough of all the moronic, sex-crazed teens that refused to listen to him.

 -.-.-.-.-.-

“Dude, where the hell is the key to the register? Butters is freaking out because some milf asked him for two twenties after he closed it up,” his blonde friend exclaimed loudly in his white button-down shirt that read ‘Colorado Cinema and Dining. Hello I’m Kenny ;)’.

“How the hell should I know? He probably dropped it in the toilet again,” Eric replied, pushing forward a row of Sprite bottles and stuffing the new drinks behind. “Tuck your shirt in or James is going to give you a second warning.”

Eric heard someone approaching and turned, plastering on his winning customer service smile, “Welcome to Colorado Cinema and Dining!”

It was Kyle who stood afront him, wearing a tacky yellow ‘South Park Souvenirs’ polo shirt and black skinny jeans. His auburn hair looked nice today, that typical ‘short sides and long on top’ making his shiny curls look a lot less crazy. He leaned against the counter with a groan, unlocking his phone and replying to his messages. Eric pretended like he wasn’t excited at his presence.

“How’s your shift been?” he asked beginning on his next task of filling popcorn bins, an attempt to appear nonchalant.

Kyle looked up from his phone with an embarrassed smile, “An old lady smacked my ass and called me a ‘doll’” he replied.

Kenny laughed from around the divider, “Do you blame her? You have a bubble butt, Broflovski. Have some sympathy for those of us who have to constantly restrain ourselves.” With that, Kyle pushed away from the counter, letting out an unimpressed snort with a bright grin and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bucket Eric was filling. Kyle let out an annoyed huff that quickly transformed into a fit of laughter. “Okay! I’m out. See you guys later.”

He wasn’t surprised that his Jewish friend wanted to disappear at the mention of anything sex-related. All three of his friends were aware of Kyle’s reluctance when it came to sex, and though none of them really understood it (including Kyle himself) they all respected that he just wasn’t ready, or interested in sex the same way the others definitely were.

 “Oh come on, baby” Kenny cooed, “My break’s in 5 and you look like you could use a pick-me-up,” he winked, but it was clear he was trying to express his genuine concern for Kyle.

Earlier that day he and Stan had gotton into another argument over Stan’s incessant need to throw himself into booze, sex and most recently Eric suspected, coke. He’d known Stan had been struggling with his parents’ divorce, and Shelley moving officially into an apartment near her university with her “friend” Travis to escape the nightly battles, which led Stan to escape to the McCormick household, lately not to see Kenny but his older brother Kevin, who was notoriously known for selling non-so-legal substances to anyone who could afford it.

Kenny had witnessed on multiple occasions Stan purchasing weed, but lately, as he’d explained to the two of them last Friday in Modern History, he heavily suspected what Stan was now purchasing was perhaps more illicit. Everyone’s favourite redhead was quick to demand to see all of his best friend’s pockets, which did turn up to be clean—well, not clean, but free from anything Kyle had dreaded. However, this morning Kyle had told them on their way to the bus stop, their dark-haired friend home “sick”, that Stan had told him to “fuck off out of his business” when he caught the Jew with a discovered baggie previously hidden in Stan’s shoe. Neither Eric or Kenny knew what had happened after that, but the purple and yellow bruise on his chin, bruised knuckles and the dark stare he held was pretty self-explanatory.

“Thanks dude, but I’m cool. If Stan wants to fuck up his life it isn’t my problem anymore.” Eric suspected Kyle had been repeating this to himself quite frequently with the monotone way he spoke. They all knew their friend, though beyond intelligent and kind-hearted, had an extreme issue with un-involving himself in anything. Eric couldn’t think of anything Kyle wasn’t passionate about. It was one of the things Eric loved most about him. He was incredibly grateful for this fact when it came to himself however, because he knew undoubtedly that he wouldn’t be apart of Kyle’s life now if not for his Jewish friend’s control issues.

Eric watched through the popcorn confectionary glass as Kyle walked back to his store across the food court, shimmying under the swing booth gate and sat back atop his maroon stool behind the counter, smiling politely at a couple of kids checking out the colourful wallets. To Eric he looked like a foreign prince atop his royal throne, one foot kicked up on a chair as he leaned elegantly against the back display cabinet tapping on his phone, no doubt playing Farmville. He looked up suddenly, as if sensing someone staring at him, and looked toward the cinemas to Eric who stood his ground. Kyle rolled his eyes at him and looked down at his phone again, typing something. Eric assumed that was all there would be of their interaction, until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, the easily recognizable “Moooooo” that he had assigned to Kyle’s messages, because it was the closest thing he could find to “Jew” and also because once apon a time it would make Kyle mad, something Eric lived for.

Joo Rat: Have you finished the debate essay yet?

Eric snorted. Of course all Kyle cared about was school work.

Big Boned Fuckface: wat do u think

Joo Rat:Idk what to argue against Euthanasia

Joo Rat: I need some of your offensive, insensitive expertise.

Just as he was about to type, his phone was snatched from his grasp, by a very pissed off, acne-faced 22 year old wearing a grey sweater that read ‘Manager: James’. “What have I said about using phones while working?” he demanded. The phone in his hand let out a quiet but unmistakable ‘Mooooo’, which just added to the tension between them.

Eric frowned and pointed behind him, “At least I’m working! Kenny hasn’t done shit and Butters has been missing for over half an hour! How about you deal with them?” he replied angrily, grabbing his phone from James’s hand and shoving it in his back pocket protectively.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, Cartman” he growled, storming toward the staff exit, no doubt in search of Butters. “And tuck your damn shirt in, McCormack! This is 'Colorado Cinema and Dining', not 'The South Park Steakhouse!'” James had a serious grudge against their sort-of rival. It was more of a one-sided rivalry.

Eric retrieved his phone, quickly putting it on vibrate.

Big Boned Fuckface: I can cum ova after school?  
Big Boned Fuckface: Meet you at the truck?

Joo Rat: come*  
Joo Rat: The other one means ejaculation.  
Joo Rat: And we have debate together last anyway?? We can just drive to mine after.

Eric snickered at Kyle’s use of “ejaculation”. Only he could say something like that and still be hot.

Joo Rat: I gotta get back to work. Talk later.

Big Boned Fuckface: Yea same. Seeya

He smiled and returned his phone to his pocket, casting one last glance across the mall at his friend before beginning his no-doubt tedious search for the mop. He couldn’t help the bubbling of excitement over the knowledge he’d be with Kyle tomorrow afternoon. Though he did spend a lot of his time around him, it was rare they would hang out without Stan or Kenny, or as of late; Butters. Eric took refuge in the fact that unlike his two other friends, Kyle, like himself, found Butter just as annoyingly chipper as he did. While full-fledged fights with Kyle were arousing and passionate, the feeling of mutual agreement—the sneaky smile and roll of the eyes he sometimes shared with Kyle never failed to create a pleasurable squirming in his stomach and warm the tips of his ears. Lately they’d been getting along better, dancing around the edges of what felt like a genuine friendship with perhaps aspects of understanding and possibly trust, and though Eric was nervous to be too nice, too willing to cater to Kyle’s feelings for the fear of his own feelings being too obvious, their relationship had undoubtedly taken a big step in the marathon that would be his Jew ever reciprocating his affections.


	2. My Lover's got humor (Kenny McCormick)

The thing about living in a boring little redneck mountain town was that there simply wasn’t much to _do_ , and for an extraverted adventurous risk-a-holic like Kenny McCormick, finding things to stay occupied with was absolutely _essential_ or else he would surely go crazy. With an older brother like Kevin, Kenny had been introduced to booze and drugs much earlier than the average teenager. He’d even been given a porn magazine for his eleventh birthday by his Dad, if only to shut up his Mum who was constantly screaming about how little Stuart cared about his children. With that magazine, filled cover to cover with women spreading their bodies—nothing hidden from the eye, breasts and curves and pussy for all to see—an instant gratification for all his pend-up, puberty-induced horniness, it was no wonder that by the age of fifteen he’d already become almost bored of looking at the female form. He craved _excitement_ after all and with his sun-kissed skin, messy golden hair and deep blue eyes he had never had trouble when it came to girls. No chase, well _not really_. And with the constant knowledge that if he wanted to touch a girl, look at her body, fuck her deeply and without care he easily could, he very quickly had begun searching for something different to girls, something that looked different; felt different.

The first time he’d fooled around with a guy it had been fuelled by alcohol, not that Kenny “I’ll do anything once” McCormick wasn’t already an over-confident guy and needed any substances to convince him to go through with anything, (at least he told himself that). After all, he’d only been fifteen and though he had more than average experience when it came to fucking girls, trying to figure out the male anatomy had been quite intimidating in those moments before he’d attempted to shove his hand down Kaden Inder-something’s much too skinny skinny jeans. He recalled after the deed was done wishing he could have relieved his anxieties, travel back in time and tell his 3 minute younger self that guys liked pretty much whatever he liked, and though performing oral on a girl for the first time felt like a slightly stressful, very arousing game of ‘pin the tale of the donkey’, sucking a guy off was more of a ‘fight the impulse to let your mouth relax because you will probably bite his dick off if he thrusts”. It had been so embarrassing that Kenny had been glad Kaden was too drunk to remember it all, until he had to explain why his pants were so sticky.

He’d fucked a lot of guys after that, not only because he was a horny bastard but also because Kenny McCormick was known as the King of Sex and if people found out that he was bi, or pan or _whatever_ , but that he was beyond hopeless when it came to guys, he’d feel incredibly embarrassed. Stan had his baseball, Kyle had academics, Cartman was working three jobs to keep his and his Mum from losing their home and Kenny was the King of Sex. And though at this point he’d only fucked guys, and never actually been fucked, he was still far more experienced than any of his peers.

But soon he was over it already. A hole was a hole. Maybe it was because he’d always gone for passive, sweet guys? Twinks were just girls with no tits and a rod where women had another hole. They were boring in the same way that they let Kenny do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He always feel in control, and honestly, in a strange way it kind of  _sucked._ No pun intended.

No, this time he _really_ wanted something challenging. Something thrilling and unsure, he wanted to feel _scared_ , nervous—he wanted that nausea that felt sickeningly pleasurable, that left you feeling _wrong;_ the good kind of wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was an averagely overcast Wednesday when the blonde decided he wanted to try something more out of his comfort zone. Horrifically enough, that decision would change so much more than his ass-virginal status.

He had been sitting in geometry for forty-five minutes, listening to Mrs Cardwallis moaning about quartiles and integers and god knows what, when she asked someone in the back row if they were paying attention. After a few seconds he heard the distinct sound of Craig Tucker, (he could _feel_ the taller boy rolling his eyes) as he characteristically sighed “Well, not really. I’m busy”.

“Craig!” Clyde hissed under his breath, “Youll get suspended _again_!”

Kenny was surprised to hear the commanding tone in his voice, but it was with no doubt that it was filled with concern for his best friend. It was clear Craig had no intention of listening to Clyde as he continued in stirring up Ms Cardwallis.

“Maybe if you were a better teacher I’d be more interested in this classwork and wouldn’t have to resort to watching amateur gay porn at ten in the morning. So this _really_ is _all your fault._ ” Kenny was taken aback by his statement, holding back a snort as to not turn their teacher’s angry stare toward himself. Had Craig always been so unabashedly confident?

With a disgusted scoff and an overdramatic waving of her hands, Mrs Cardwallis unsurprisingly ordered the boy to the Principal’s Office. Kenny watched him, like an animal on the prowl, as he strolled out of the classroom, wearing a dark hoodie up and his slightly curly hair sticking out the front, his long legs taking giant but somehow elegant strides, and it wasn’t the first time Kyle had ever looked at Craig, but it was the first time he had _really_ looked, allowing his eyes to stroke the curve of his ass and over his broad but skinny shoulders and at his deep blue/green eyes, enveloped in dark long lashes that really didn’t belong on any boy. He had never allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to taste him, run his hands on his stomach, how his hips would feel between his legs because in all the time Craig had been growing, developing into the gorgeously arrogant boy in front of him, Craig had been in a relationship. He had always been with Tweek, and Kenny was the sort of guy who didn’t really understand why people wanted to tie themselves down to another person (didn’t they get bored?), but he respected it nonetheless but now, now as Craig turned while still strolling toward the exit and waved in mock enthusiasm at an exhausted looking Clyde, showing the small constellation tattoo on his inner wrist that everyone knew he’d gotton for Tweek only a month before their breakup, and flashed a grin, his too-perfect post-bracers teeth shining against the illuminescent bulbs, Kenny thought that maybe this was what it was like to have an epiphany.

He was going to get Craig to fuck him.

It was risky, he knew. Craig was gay and he must like blondes, and he probably thought Kenny was at least okay-looking because he had seen him check him out once before, at the waterpark get together for Token’s 17th but Craig was an _asshole_ , he hated him and his friends, and everyone at South Park High School knew that he was utterly, hopelessly in love with his ex-boyfriend Tweek Tweak. This was never going to work. But the excitement, the ideas and plans already swarming around in his mind and his involuntarily eager smile he wore told him he had already decided.

He was going to seduce Craig, and Kenny was going to let him fuck him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I hate this chapter and I don't know how to improve it but things get WAY better further on.


	3. Lay me Gently (Eric Cartman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! Ive actually written about 10 more chapters in random order so I just have to write the chapters filling the plot in between so hopefully things will be a bit more regular xx  
> -Katie

“Should parents justify their decisions to their children?” Mr Mackey announced, while writing the very same question in red ink on the whiteboard at the front of the class.

He heard hushed chattering throughout the classroom as his pears eagerly shared their opinions.

Everyonein Debate was quite opinionated, though only a few were confident enough to be the spokespeople. Most Thursdays (which was the day of the week that the class was solely dedicated to practical form of debate) it would come down to Kyle, Wendy, Red and himself, with Bebe and Clyde joining in once the arguments really began rolling.

Eric heard Kyle scoff in the desk beside him, and he was all too aware of what his ginger friend would be arguing for this topic. Naturally, Eric would be taking the apposing stance, just because it would mean that Kyle would have to pay most of his attention to him, however in this case Cartman actually did feel that parents disclosing their reasons should be encouraged.

  
Mr Mackey continued, turning to face the class and, as usual requesting volunteers for Debate Leaders.

  
Immediately Kyle raised his hand, his slender frame buzzing with anticipation. Kyle turned to look over his shoulder at Eric to flash him an eager grin and Eric couldn’t help the smile that accompanied his eye roll.

“Mkay, Kyle. And which stance will you be arguing today?”

“Against”, the Jew said clearly, sitting up straight with a wicked glint in his eye.

Eric loved that look; the look at said his friend was roused and ready for a fight. Sometimes he wondered if that was the same look he got when he was turned on, and then he would chuckle to himself as he was reminded that Kyle didn’t do turned on, and that his red-headed friend’s version of porn was probably sitting at his computer watching freemium game hacks videos on Youtube.

“I’m for”, Cartman disclosed proudly.

“Yeah, ‘cuz you don’t understand what good parenting even is” snickered Bebe under her breath, which was followed by a snort from Sally.

Eric wondered if Clyde, who not only had had a very controlling Mum, but one who had passed away when he was younger, found his girlfriend’s comment inappropriate. Probably not, as he never did seem to query anything his “baby” ever did that was questionable.

Kyle was first up to make a statement, as he turned to the class in his chair with his face serious now, and questioned "Why should adults have to justify their decisions to their children when they have far more knowledge, more experience and a better understanding of what is good for us? Parentage is not only the raising of a child, it is the guidance that a maturer person can give someone who is growing and learning--"

"Please," Eric interjected "Just because you have kids does not mean you're mature or know what you're doing. Adults are just people who've been around a bit longer and THINK they're better".

Kyle fixed him with a steeling gaze, "Maybe in a lot of ways, they ARE better. Better at decision making, at least". The redheads eyes never left Eric's.

Eric leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes. "So you're saying if someone is older it gives them the right to be a bitch?" He smiled, but his eyes bore into his opponent’s challengingly, knowing he was getting under the other boy's skin.

"Don't you dare imply my Mum is a bitch!" Kyle shouted sharply, and Eric noticed Mr Mackey letting out a huff as his two pupils engaged spitefully as they often did.

"Well if the shoe fits..."

Kyle held onto the sides of the podium roughly. God, was it easy to rule him up.

Wendy sighed from beside Cartman, leaning her head in her hand as she asked, "Could we get back on topic please?"

Eric leaned in excitedly toward Kyle, grinning without a smile, eager to unleash the ginger's full anger with a final comment.

"Yeah, you're right." He chuckled. "We should be discussing if Kyle's Mum should have to explain WHY she's being a bitch, and if Kyle's interpretation of 'guidance' makes him feel content with the bitchiness she's passed onto him".

"That's it, Cartman!" Kyle growled, stalking over to his desk and standing furiously afront him.

To anyone else it would appear that the two were angry with each other, which could be true, but there wasn’t any malice behind the anger. It was just passion directed at one person and to the two of them it felt more like a game, possibly even an electric connection as they sparred. It was aggressive, but it felt amazing, and most times Eric could visualize them as the burning flames they both were; two parts of a whole, two fires that united could destroy the world—and maybe that was malevolent, but Eric had never pretended to be the epitome of good and right the same way Kyle had.

When the bell rang both boys were momentarily shaken from their moments, and Kyle shook his head, exasperated, and began gathering his things.

He turned back to Eric, his mouth twisting slightly as he stated "I'm still coming over to study".

Cartman felt a wave of affection but didn't show it, simply nodding back the redhead and attempting to steady his rapidly beating heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

The drive home was calm, spent mostly in a comfortable silence aside from the radio, which was currently playing some Katy Perry song. Kyle had been gazing out the window wistfully, before turner to his larger friend quizzically.

“Hey, Cartman?”

He kept his eyes on the road, “Yeah?”

“Do you really think I’m bossy?” His voice was soft.  
Eric couldn’t supress the chuckle that escaped him.

“You know you’re bossy” Kyle made a noise of annoyance “Just like Sheila Broflovski”.

“Yeah, but…My Mum is so—I love her, but sometimes she’s kind of…”

“A bitch”. The sharp look he received was expected.

“She’s overbearing!” Guilt danced across Kyle’s features. “Just, sometimes I wish that she gave me some space. To be independent” He admitted.

“You are independent” Eric argued, “Maybe she cooks your meals and asks you about homework and friends, or she interrogates you about your life but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re Kyle and you’re still the most practical person I know. You have all your shit together, not like the rest of us.”

His answer only seemed to somewhat disperse the Jew’s worries as he was quick to argue.

“But do I have my shit together, or am I so obsessed with controlling everything that I’ve closed myself off to shit everyone else is experiencing?”

It was obvious Kyle was referring to dating (and probably that sex that usually ensued), and Eric found he was unsure how to proceed. He wasn’t sure what his friend wanted to hear, but he hoped he could reassure him. It was clear to all of their friends that Kyle was becoming more self-conscious about his aversion, as if it were a giant boulder that grew in size the longer he avoided his reservations.

“If…shit isn’t something you want, it doesn’t matter that everyone else is—Are we still using the ‘shit’ allegory?”

“Yep”

He breathed out a sigh, “Look, it’s not like that’s something I’m bothering with right now either, so…”

Kyle looked at him with mock sweetness in his expression “We’re gonna be alone together forever?”  
Eric grinned at his smaller friend before pulling up at the house and switching off the engine.

“Pinky promise” he winked cheekily.

Kyle, though it seemed as though he had questions about Eric’s reasoning, appeared soothed by their resolution, and with a satisfied smile back, he reached for the handle.


End file.
